User talk:Forestpaw13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Join MoonClan:Join The Clan/@comment-Forestpaw13-20110531210205 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stargaze66 (Talk) 21:03, May 31, 2011 I thought of some other things to add to the temp, and i don't want to screw it up, soo...yeah xD. Family, and Mentor/Apprentice. Maybe say education instead, or something. - The Game You just lost it. 21:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Forest, you rock. This wiki would be a total bust without you. Sooo.... :) *virtual hug* - The Game You just lost it. 19:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Helloooo, Forest. I won the game. And hey, are you on IRC? For WFFW. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 00:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? You confused me. Start slowly from the beginning... wait, how are you stalking me? Oooh, is this about you fixing my talk page? Cos I did specifically ask you, on your talk page, twice. But you got another message from someone else on the same day, so when you checked your messages you might just have thought theirs was the new one and not seen mine. But I totally asked you. If it's about something else, then tell me what it iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!! xDD [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 00:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) If you're stiil on, IRC! - Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 20:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Erin hunter actually HAS used Rose-Cream. And for Icepaw that was just a pic from WCRW I used for on my USERPAGE. And Violetshadow was supposed to have purplish-gray ears but the re-color tool kept denying it. Ok? The same with Petalblaze's image, it was a picture of a ginger cat and when I tried to recolor it a lighter pinkish-cream that's how the image came out. Icefeather is a blue-gray tabby and I have an image for her on the Cats of MoonClan page. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fawrestpaw Lol, irc chat forestpaw [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'Echo-']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|'-Lone Inhabitant of Lone Echoes']] 21:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy ''When the drops of Vanilla rise, the shattering Ice may be lost forever... It's about Vanillapaw and Icepaw. The prophecy refers to the fact Vanillapaw is destined to be great (not nessecarily leader-but a respected warrior) and that Icepaw is destined to do something horribly wrong, which, in this case, is secretly murder Violetshadow (upcoming character for me). And the prophecy pretty much ends with Icepaw(feather) leaving the clan. So basically Icefeather's similar to Hollyleaf when she leaves and becomes a rogue, but her fate is unknown for now, and Vanillawish becoming a well-respected warrior. Sorry if this spoils too much, but no other cats would have to be involved in the prophecy. I noticed that your other cats are involved in a prophecy, and that if you do not like this prophecy, just asking, could Vanillapaw and Icepaw somewhere fit into it, either as full prophecy members or supporting prophecy members maybe? Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm trying to tell you there is a rose-cream. I don't have an exact picture but Erin Hunter HAS used Rose-Cream for Petalfall. If you're going to complain so much about Violetshadow, but Icefeather was going to kill her soon, so really I made her to be killed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Forest. You haven't RPed your cats in a few weeks...I know you were away, but you still had time to edit on other pages, so if you don't RP Forestheart, Webpaw, Blossomheart, and Rowantail in the next three days, they're all getting deleted... Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 13:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Duties :3 OK, as you know, I'm grounded from the internet from September 6th to sometime in November, I think. Here's what you need to remember, as you and Sand are in charge of my site: 1) Moons change every Monday. Pay attention to make sure Sand hasn't already changed them before you do. 2) Cats are made warriors when they are 12 moons old. Unless they have specifically chosen a name for themselves, pick a name. 3) If a cat joins as a kit, find an image of a kitten for their picture. The image stays the same when they become apprentices, but warriors need pictures of an adult cat. 4) Plot suggestions are to be discussed on the Plot page 5) No more prophecies! OK, I think that's it. I'll be back sometime in November, hopefully :) I'll try to come on from time to time (weekends). Please be good, and don't let my wiki explode, k? Thanks ;) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 17:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Forest... Forest, I really hate being banned. I have some important stuff with Squishee on the IRC, and it's just a terrible feeling... is there anything ''I can do to make it up and lose the ban? Theirs but to do- and die 21:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I can't message you on WFW! I'm banned, ''remember? ''Nothing Lost 20:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm still working on it, though XD Violet 21:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Forest Yo Forest you need to add pic of Webfoot to the COMC and also add Vannilawish's kits.... I can't do the pic ;_; 20:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes... Do you remember what we were gonna name Misty's kits?!? I think one was Rainkit, but I seriously can't remember!!! Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 12:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Continuing the prior discussion (S) - What I'm trying to say is that we all know Vi can be reactive. You're the admin, you're supposed to be responsible and above all that. Just say "Yes, Vi, sorry," and let it go. (I sound like my mom... O.O;) But this particular incident started when you made the sarcastic comment. Vi hadn't seen your request, so she couldn't respond to it? She's got a point on this one, Forest. I'm not trying to be critical of you asking her - I did the same thing somewhere else with Bluepaw - but I think the comment was unnecessary. (S) - Strike that, Star made the comment. Sorry! But maybe some things ought to be left to fizzle out on their own. Inactivity Forest, in a few days, it'll have been a month since you've RPed here. Other contributions were from a few weeks ago, but were only comments on blogs or non-roleplay. If you do not RolePlay by Wednesday, November 9th, your cats will be deleted from the Clan. Thank you. God that sounded too official. Here, lemme fix it: YO FOREST. RP YOUR CATS BEFORE THEY GET DELETED. Better. ;) Gingerstar' I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD' 19:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Look. Okay, me and Birchy have been talking, and we agreed that the ban was unfair. Vi told you what she said, but did you ever ask our side of the story? No. You just imediately trusted that what Vi said was exactly what happened and went banning. Because Birchy didn't do anything and she was banned. She was just there. So was Bird, and Bird wasn't banned. Me and Birchy have apologized to Vi, and she forgave us, specifically said it wasn't us she was mad at. We weren't bullying. And we were punished for i Hope you care enough to even acknowledge this. Stargaze' All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn....' 14:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I talked it over with Star and Birchy, and I felt kind of bad about that...can you uplift their ban? Birchy was really mad about something I promised I wouldn't discuss that isn't about me and she just exploded-I can forgive her. That was not her fault. And Stareh was only defending Zaffie because of what happened on #Ragnor, not at WFW. So please, uplift Star and Birchy's bans. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 15:01, January 14, 2012 (UT Have you ever tried to stop Zaffie? No, don't answer that. You have an succeeded most likely. No one listens to me when I try to stop. Me and Birchy did try to stop it. No one listens, they don't even reply, they just keep at it. No one ''cares what I think, because there's nothing I could've done to them. Had you been there, they would've stopped immediately. But me? They don't give a shit what I tell them. Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 18:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry, Forest, but you didn't ask my side of the story at all. Like Stareh says above, it seems to me like Vi just told you something, and you believed her off the bat. What happened yesterday was incredibly minor, I'm serious. Vi and I began a spat on WFW, which started because when I came on, she said '...great. you again'. Now, I distinctly remember saying words along that kind when Vi came on, which, coincidentally had nothing to do with Vi's appearance, and you immediately jumped on me and told me to give it a rest. But when she said that nothing happened. But I digress. The point is, yesterday morning, Vi and I started having a spat. These happen, often, and are sometimes accompanied by insults from both sides, and swearing from Vi. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight, so after you left, I decided to move to Ragnor, my personal wiki channel. This means that in actual fact, any bullying that Vi percieves was done on MY channel, accompanied by MY rules. As far as I can see, that means a ban from WFW IRC is unfair and irrelevant, as well as a ban from the wiki itself being extremely irrelevant, as that was a place where Vi and I never interacted. Ever. At all. But the truth is, the 'bullying' that happened on the WFW channel was very minor, and I left to the Ragnor channel to PREVENT myself from talking to or hurting Vi anymore. I could tell that I was getting upset, and I removed myself from the situation, completely quitting the wiki channel where Vi was and moving to another channel where I could talk with my friends. Now, I feel that this next part of the story really shows what was going on. The other three users who came to the Ragnor channel with me were Stareh, Birchy, and Bird. They can also atest to the fact that I completely left the wiki channel, and tried to cease communication with Vi, in an attempt not to say anything more hurtful to her. However. Vi followed us to the Ragnor channel, and refused to leave us alone, being kicked multiple times and returning. I don't know about you, but if someone who was bullying me left the channel I was on, I would just stay on that channel, not follow them to the channel they had gone to. I mean... this action makes very little sense to me, unless she didn't really feel that I was bullying her, and just wanted to annoy me. As it is my own personal channel, I felt well within my rights to kick her, not only for her own safety but for mine, as she was threatening Global Bans, and saying that she would get me banned from my wikis. Which she has apparantly managed to do, for one of them at least. Now, after a while of futilely kicking her, and her constantly returning, Stareh and Birchy also started to get upset - I believe Birchy said that Vi PMed her and was saying some rude and nasty things about betrayal, which caused Birchy to become upset. But again, you can check that with her. I got tired of kicking Vi over and over again, with her shouting threats between each kick, so at Stareh's request I opped her and Birchy. Shortly after that, Stareh started trying to find a way to permanently block Vi from the channel, which I protested, because I felt that would be unfair, as she was a member of the wiki, and I was only kicking her currently because she was threatening me, and I didn't want to get into another fight with her. These fights aren't bullying, which would be me insulting and her unable to fight back. These fights are mutual conflict, with both of us saying hurtful things to the other, which explains why I left the channel; I don't enjoy fighting with Vi. After a time, during which Stareh tried to figure out the banning code, Vi stopped coming on, and we started to talk about other things for a while. Then a user named Blanana, who said that he was Vi's brother, came on. He tried to talk to me, but was kicked by Stareh several times, and me a couple of times until I said he could stay and say what he had to say. He reiterated the idea that Vi was getting a Global Ban on me, and said that she was talking to randomtime 'right now'. He insisted that I go to whatever channel Vi was on at that time and make up with her. I refused, on the grounds that if I went and spoke to her now the argument would only get worse. I said that I had separated myself from her to try and give things a chance to cool down, and that it would be better and easier for me to apologise or at least talk to her again the next day, after we had had a break from each other. (I can't remember how much of this was on the channel - most of it was in PM). After a while of him insisting I meet Vi at this channel, I left the PM, but he then began consistently coming on the channel again and yelling things at us. I had already told him in PM why I wouldn't talk to Vi (although to be honest I'm not 100% sure how much of it he got - there was a lot of nick changing going on around this time), so we kicked him from the channel, as he was not only spamming us with his joining, he was going to inflame the situation with Vi once again, which I was sure would get better with a break from her. Around this time Stareh figured out how to ban IPs from IRC, and I asked her not to do it to Vi or Blanana, because I felt that would be unfair. You can confirm with Stareh on this account. That's pretty much my side of the story, which you didn't ask for but got nontheless. Please read it without prejudice either against or towards Vi - I said nothing against her autism, except that you hadn't given me a link, which was true, you yourself attested to that, and I also left the channel in an attempt to cease the argument with her, as I fully understand that people with mild autism such as Vi (or myself) can have trouble ending arguments and beginning new conversations immediately. And yes, I do have mild autism. It's genetic, and REALLY not something I'd like to publicise, so please respect that. I am only giving you this information so that you understand I am in no way prejudiced against her because of her condition. In conclusion, it seems to me that my 'bullying' against Vi can't have been that severe if she followed me to another channel. In my experience with bullies, you avoid them, not follow them persistantly. I was fully intending to speak to Vi again this morning, when we had both calmed down, and apologise for many of the fights we have had, providing she was willing and able to do the same - I also thought perhaps I could talk to her about the autism thing, as I am well aware being disgnosed can be a shock, particularly if she has her younger brother with it as well. I do not believe that either Birchy or Star deserve blocks at all - as I said, even though both were upset with her, everything that occurred was on my personal channel, and should certainly not warrant a block either on WFW IRC or WFW Wiki. I really hope that you and Arti will take this information into account. I am not asking for my ban to be lifted, but I am begging for it to be shortened, as the wiki really is a huge part of my life, and I am starting to panic not knowing what to do without it. I have told you I have a chronic illness, and it severely limits my social contact - I felt like the wiki was my only contact and experience with other people who weren't my family, and I am now suffering accordingly from a lack of social contact and discussion. Thank you for hearing my side of the story. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Stuck Hey You're not talking to me on IRC, so I'm asking you here. Can you please tell me what you heard happened? I thought a nine-month ban seemed weirdly long for what I did, and now according to info from some peeps I did all this terrible stuff to Vi including swearing? I'm very confused. Can you just please tell me exactly what I did to warrant the ban on WFW? Surely that's nessecary for me to understand. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC)